Ganondorf's Secret Santa
by DianaGohan
Summary: This is a story for SmashKing24's Christmas Contest. The Mushroom Princess Peach must find a gift for the lord of all evil, Ganondorf. Will she manage to make the most evil Smash Brother villian actually have a nice Christmas?


Okay people here's my little holiday story for SmashKing24's Christmas fanfic contest. And since it's for a contest this is non canon from my usual fares, and contains personality deemed more "in character" then what you may be accustomed to, reading my stories. As per usual Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, the characters in this story don't belong to me, and of course Christmas doesn't belong to me. Though I have seen it's darker side. You know working retail. But we're here to have a good old Christmas time right, not hear the horrors of working retail around the holidays. So with that in mind enjoy the story. Hopefully enough to win me a Christmas contest but if not well... hope you all still liked the effort.

"Ganondorf's "Secret" Santa"  
By DianaGohan.

_Christmas is a time of joy and love to all. Well for most of the population anyway, provided they even celebrated Christmas. Which would be true for most of the inhabitants of the Smash Mansion. Yes even the intergalactic bounty hunters, grizzled clone mercenaries, and even 2D cut outs of people had reason to celebrate every December 25th._

_Of course there were those who loved Christmas more then others. And around the Christmas season, there was one Smasher's love who glowed above everyone else._

The camera then cut to the second floor of the Smash Brothers mansion where Princess Peach could be seen skipping happily down the hall, humming a tune to herself.

"Just hear those sleigh bells  
ringing and jing ting tingaling too  
Come on it's lovely weather for  
A Sleigh Ride Together With Youuuuuuuuu"

As the princess sang she spotted the young Earthbound hero Ness, looking down sadly as he watched Peach skip by. "Oh hey Peach" he called out.

The princess stopped and looked down at him. "Oh hello Ness" she said cheerfully, leaning down and beaming her usually warm and open smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Well truthfully... not really that good" he said, pointing down at a few broken pieces of wood on the ground. "See, me and Lucas were suppose to go sleighing out back, since you know it snowed a lot yesterday" Ness then rubbed his head embarrassed "But then uh... when I was... "practicing" riding down the third floor staircase I uh..." he then pointed down at said broken pieces. "Got that."

Peach gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "My goodness. You aren't hurt, right?"

Ness shook his head. "No I'm fine but well... my sleigh isn't." He picked up one of the pieces, holding it tightly in his hand. "And I don't really have the money to go out and get another."

"Oh well if it's money you need I can help you with that" reaching down into her purse, Peach pulled out a small wad of bills and handed it to Ness. "Here you go" she said, patting him on the head.

"Wow" Ness blinked a few times. "This is more then enough to get a sled" he said, looking a bit confused. "Are you sure it's alright to just give me this?"

Peach looked fairly confused at him. "If it's to help you out, why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Well I really appreciate it" Ness said, putting the money in his pocket. "Though I still don't know if I'd have time to go out and get another sled-"

"Oh I can help with that too" Peach quickly rushed off, as Ness looked at her confused. A few minutes later, the princess came back as she was shown holding up a brown antique sled as she handed it to Ness. "Here you go" she said, smiling warmly at him. "I remember I had one in my closest, and hey since I'm not using it, I thought you could."

"You're just... going to give this to me?" Ness asked, analyzing the sled. "But... won't you need it?"

"I'm sure you need it more" Peach waved her finger. "Besides this is the season for giving right? And what would be the fun of keeping a sled when others would benefit more from it?"

"I guess that's true" Ness then bowed his head down. "Thank you so much Princess"

"Oh you can just call me Peach" she said giggling some. "Well I hope you have a wondrous time sleighing out. Just remember not to be out too late, okay? I heard it's going to get really chilly today. Only the Ice Climbers would be able to stand it chilly."

"I will" Ness said as Peach simply waved and was shown walking off. "Wait!" He said, quickly taking the money out of his shorts. "Don't you want this back?"

Peach looked back and shook her head. "No, you can keep it. You could buy a really nice Christmas present with that, or whatever you wanted to get. It's yours to use, after all" Ness looked at her amazed as the princess continued walking off, humming a happy tune to herself.

_Princess Peach Toadstool was always a symbol of cheer and good will around the Mansion, the feeling always seemed amplified around the holidays. Being heir to the Mushroom Kingdom gave the princess cash to spare, but it was more then her wealth that was shared. Whether it was time spent knitting a warm jacket for Master Hand (which the hand even admitted was better thread then something he could simply make with his own power), or getting some of the other Smashers to join her in singing and raising money for the needy, Peach always went above and beyond for Christmas. Like her personal motto stated 'You should give if you can, so others can have a part of your happiness.'_

_And yet for every extreme positive, there was always an extreme negative to balance it out. For every generous spirit, there was always a greedy scourge For every kind soul, there was always a rotten Grinch For everyone that loved the holidays with all of their heart, there was those who hated it with a passion. And to balance out Peach's good will towards all, there was..._

The camera panned to a hallways on the main floor of the room. There a figure could be shown slowly marching down the hallway. He looked to see red bows, tinsel and garland decoration around the doors. He gave a dissatisfied sneer as he continued to trudge along the halls. His trudging stopped though as he tripped over someone, being knocked a bit forward. The man gnashed his teeth together and looked back, starring down venomously at the person below him.

"S-sorry" said the person below, revealed to be Lucas. "I... I didn't mean to trip you up Ganon-"

"Silence brat" the Guerdo known as Ganon bellowed. He then picked up Lucas and slammed him hard against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your little neck in two for such an offense."

"I... I didn't mean to offend you" Lucas said, trying to move his hands off Ganon. "I was just in a hurry and-"

"Save it" Ganon then threw him hard to the ground. "There is only ONE reason you are allowed to life: because I do not feel like wasting my time, snuffing the life of such a pathetic little insect." Ganondorf then crossed his arms. "If I bloodied my hands caving your skull in, I wouldn't be able to focus on far more important affairs." Ganondorf then shot Lucas a menacing smirk. "When those are taken care of though, you better pray you never see me again child. Understand?"

"Y-yes" Lucas said shivering some. "It's just that I wanted to out and meet Ness for sledding-"

Ganondorf stomped his foot into the ground. "Do you think I CARE about your excuses?" he then stepped closer towards Lucas. "There is NO reason to try and irritate me, unless you are begging for an early grade" Ganondorf then saw the brown sled behind Lucas's back as he picked it up.

"H-hey!" Lucas said as he saw Ganondorf eye the wooden vehicle in front of him. "Wha...what are you doing with that?"

"Seeing why such trash is even in my presence" Ganondorf responded. "Tell me boy, is this a part of these... holiday festivities you lot keep going on about?"

Lucas nodded. "Well... kind of I guess. I mean it's fun to go out sledding if there's a lot of snow on the ground, and there's usually lots of snow around-"

"Bah" With one mighty smash, Ganondorf smashed the sled he was holding along the side of the wall, making it fall to pieces. "What ridiculous tripe"

"My.. my sled" Lucas said looking at him confused. "Why... why would you do that?"

"Do you really think I need a reason?" Ganondorf chuckled some. "You pathetic heroes are so naive I do what I do because it is either needed, or it amuses me" he then starred into Lucas's scared yet saddened face. "And there is nothing so amusing as seeing pathetic weaklings like you squirm."

"But... but it's Christmas" Lucas said tightly holding himself. "Can't you... try being a little nicer?"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "If you are trying to be serious worm, it isn't working" he then spread out his cape and walked away from Lucas. "Furthermore like I said before, I decided not to cave your skull in. That is about as "nice" as I'd allow myself to become."

Lucas looked down, his body shivering some. "It... it isn't fair" he muttered softly. He then looked at Ganon walking away and gulped. 'I know I shouldn't do this' Lucas thought to himself. 'But...' he then cupped his hands. "You're such a... Ganonjerk!" Lucas yelled out, blushing some and covering his mouth with his fingers. 'My goodness I didn't mean to swore' he thought.

Ganondorf then turned around and grunted angrily. "What did you call me?" He asked darkly.

Lucas then gulped and turned away. "N-nothing" he said quickly. In a flash, Ganondorf threw his sword at the young child from Nowhere Island. Lucas gasped as the sword hit the should of his shirt, pinning him and his attire into the wall. Using Flame Choke, he sped through the room, appearing right in front of Lucas. He then prepared a powerful punch. The young psychic gulped and closed his eyes. With one powerful blow, Ganon slammed his fist through the wall, breaking one of the decorations right next to Lucas.

"Relax you insolent fool" Ganondorf said, taking back his sword. "Like I said I do not have time to waste taking your life" he said before booting Lucas away from him. "If I did though, that would only be a small sample of the punishment you'd receive" He then swung his sword, slicing away pieces of tinsel cutting wreaths in half, and stabbing through every decoration within his vicinity.

_Ganondorf Dragmire, leader of the Guerdo and self proclaimed "Lord Of All Evil" was a symbol of destruction and death. His only dreams was conquering the lands of Hyrule and ruling over them with an iron fist. The only reason he was even in the Smash Brothers Tournament was due to the fact the hero of time Link and Princess Zelda were also there. Ganondorf was biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike and take them out, grabbing they're pieces of the Tri-Force and acquiring ultimate power. It had been a long wait though but Ganondorf was confident he would eventually have what have what he desired most._

_Which meant Ganondorf had little patience for anything else. Though he was forced by Master Hand not to kill any of the smashers (lest he get kicked out and loose his chance at acquiring ultimate power) he didn't really associate with any of the smashers. Most in fact he saw he would either attack or threatened to some degree, especially around the holidays. Being born with a such a dark hard made it difficult for Ganon to comprehend and understand Christmas. He did know it well enough to realize it made people more jolly and festive then usual, which severely irked him. After all, Ganondorf desired nothing more then those around him to be either wallowing in despair or suffering some unbelievable form of torture. Seeing such "good will towards man" made him even grumpier and more irritated then usual. And anything that irritated Ganon had a bad habit of feeling at least a portion, or his supposedly never ending wrath._

_Such particular extreme views of the holiday season are generally a common thing found all around the world. But rarely would the two biggest extremes ever actually interact. And yet Peach the supreme light of the holiday season. As well as Ganon, the toxic sludge who'd wish the season never even knew how to tis, were destined to meet. It all began a view days later as when walking into the main living room of the mansion, Ganon saw a most "horrifying" sight...._

"What in the world?" Ganondorf declared looking to see a gigantic twenty foot tree in the middle of the main room. However it wasn't the tree he was particularly starring at. It was the group that was decorating it.

"Okay let's see" The Koopa King known as Bowser was shown holding some garland in his hands. "We should need about seven or eight long strips of this to cover the tree" he then threw the strip as he tried circling it's length at fairly sluggish speeds. "Ugh, a little help here" he said, catching a piece of garland in his claws.

"I reckon I can lift a hand" said the Penguin royal Dedede as he snapped his fingers. "Waddles, go and catch that garland" Dedede was shown laying down on a folding chair near the tree, sipping on some hot chocolate as he watched his waddles putting tinsel and popcorn string around the tree. "Hey, now you dang gahoots"

"Trim Trimmy Trim" one of the waddles sang hanging tinsel around the tree.

"Pop poppy pop" another one sang, hanging a popcorn string underneath the other's tinsel.

"Now dang it!" Dedede yelled out, startling the waddles. "And stop it with all that singing. This isn't a dang musical."

"Man I wish I had brought my a pigeons along to do this a grunt work" Wario lamented as he was shown holding ornaments. "Oh well, more a fun for me" Wario snicked as he threw a couple of ornaments at the gigantic tree.

Before they could shatter though, a purple flash appeared to catch them as it fell to the ground. "I told you to stop doing that" said an irritating voice, revealed to be Wolf. "You need to place them GENTLY around the tree" he stated.

"I am a being gentle" Wario stated as he threw more ornaments "See? I'm a throwing them so you can a grab them" Wario pointed out.

Wolf used his Wolf Flash to grab a few more. "Wow, it's so hard to figure out why everyone hates you" Wolf sarcastically noted.

"What are you maggots doing?!" Ganondorf again exclaimed as the four turned his attention to him.

"Oh hey Ganon" Bowser said waving at him before putting his hand down. "I mean uh... yeah you're a... pathetic maggot to-"

"Silence!" Ganondorf made a fist as he was shown walking closer to the tree. "There had better be a good reason why you are wasting your time decorating this putrid example of nature" Ganondorf gestured over to the tree.

"Master Hand asked us to" Wolf stated, looking over at the other three annoyed. "Since he caught these bumblers trying to "steal" Christmas again."

"Hey I wasn't trying to steal anything!" Bowser said pointing over at Wario. "He was the one trying to take all the gifts."

"Well I could of gotten a lot of a money returning those a gifts" Wario grumbled and crossed his arms. "And I would of gotten away for it if it weren't for those a meddling smashers. And the fact it a takes forever to a return anything without a receipt at those stupid a retail stores."

"Next time you better not trying stealing my "special" gift to Kirby" Dedede warned. "Do you know how long it took me to wrap that thing?"

"We were the ones who wrapped it sir" One of the waddles stated.

"Hey I didn't say you could talk either!" Dedede yelled out.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Point is we all got roped into helping since decorating is more then a one ma job" he then shot a nasty glare at Wario "or fat disgusting lump's job".

"I can't believe you peons" Ganondorf crossed his arms. "Out of anyone in this ridiculous mansion I almost considered you my peers, and now I find you preforming stunts like this? Pathetic, truly pathetic" Ganondorf pointed at them. "What's worse is it appears you fools are almost enjoying... this."

"Well it is a plum chore to do all this work" Dedede said, laying back more as his waddles continued to toil. "But hey, part of getting into the Christmas spirit right?"

"What!?" Ganondorf fumed. "There is no such thing as the Christmas spirit! It's just some... ridiculous virus that infects people and forces them to be even" Ganon shivered some. "Nicer to each other"

"Hey it's a real thing" Bowser said walking closer to him. "Giving gifts, helping out your fellow man, getting along with others" Bowser sighed and looked up. "Trust me, it's a lot better then trying to say kidnap Santa and take all the presents to yourself. Since that other one doesn't work. I uh... know some people who tried that" Bowser smiled some. "Besides, once I find the perfect gift to get Peach, she'll be mine forever."

"Yeah I really doubt that" Wolf commented.

Bowser gasped. "Hey you weren't suppose to hear that... uh... talk of my... nefarious misdeeds."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Well I did" The Lupine then smirked some. "You know you can just admit Christmas isn't really that bad."

"You too?" Ganondorf said grunting some. "I thought out of this lot you actually had a brain. Don't tell me you're thinking of spreading" Ganondorf winced some "Cheer to people."

"A bit" Wolf was shown hanging a few decorations. "Sure I still dislike those irritating Star Fox pilots, but we always did call a temporary true around the holidays, which I'm up for doing here as well" Wolf thought briefly for a second of a young Wolf cub holding two older Wolves around a tree, glowing as the moon shined down on it. "I do have some... fond memories of the holidays" He admitted.

"And hey those there holidays have some of the best dang gifts ever" Dedede said rubbing his stomach. "Christmas ham, Christmas turkey, Egg Nog, Chocolate Egg Nog, those giant candy canes. It's all so hmm hmmm good" Dedede then smirked some. "Besides like I said I have a "special" gift I want to give a certain puff ball if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean" one of the waddles called out.

"I said quiet, dang it!" Dedede yelled out.

"Besides what's a wrong with a season where people are a stupid to give away a lot of a free stuff?" Wario said, rubbing his hands together. "Sure you have to give a something back but if you make it a small something you can still a rake in the a jack, while those suckers get you all the good stuff."

"Provided you don't try stealing all of it first" Wolf retorted.

"Hey I a learned my a lesson on that... this a year" Wario stated. "So I'm a good, provided I don't get a visited by some spirits who tell me it'd be good to a give stuff away to my family and the a less fortunate. Wario don't a play that way" A ring was then head in Wario's pocket as he pulled out a cell phone. He opened it up, looking at a text message that said "thx for giving us off Christmas & that big Christmas card. Luv, Mona and everyone else" as he quickly put his phone away. "I told them not a text me here" he muttered.

"Bah!" Ganondorf screamed out.

"You going to attach a humbug to that scrooge?" Wolf asked.

"Don't mock me" Ganondorf threatened as he took out his sword. "Or else I'll cut you up, instead of this ridiculous looking tree."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Wolf pointed upward. "After all, he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows when you've been bad or good, so you should try being good for at least that sake."

"I knew Santa was real!" One of the waddles cried out.

"Actually I'm referring to Master Hand" Wolf said, as Bowser was shown draping some lights around the tree. "And if he catches you wrecking the tree, I'm pretty sure he'd send you back where you came from."

Bowser nodded as he continued running lights through the tree. "Yeah the hand's pretty big on Christmas and making sure everyone's in a cheerful mood. And I don't think he'd consider it too cheerful to cut down our tree" Bowser then held up his claw. "Also if you ruined all the hard work I did on this tree I'd mess up your ugly face if you know what I mean."

Ganondorf glared at him. "And I'd cleave you in half if you even tried such a thing, if you know what I mean" Ganondorf said in venomous sneer as Bowser quickly looked away from him.

"Point is you ain't messing up this tree you dang varmit" Dedede said. "In fact you should help us decorate it."

"Why would I do such a pointless activity?" Ganondorf asked.

"OH come on it's a fun" Wario then held up a star. "Here you can throw this on the a top of the tree"

The dark Guerdo crossed his arms, turning away. "Pfft, I'd only do such a thing if it lit the tree and you on fire and you all burned to small pieces of cinder."

"Hey that only happen last year cause we used that dang warp star on top of the tree!" Dedede called out.

Wolf then watched Ganondorf start walking away. "You can't ignore the Christmas season this year Ganon" Wolf called out. "At the very least, you need to pick out a gift."

"I need to WHAT?" Ganondorf quickly turned back to the Lupine.

"Yeah for the quote unquote secret Santa, that everyone's participating in" Wolf pointed to the side of the room. "Everyone's already been assigned someone to get a gift for."

"Why the blazes call it a secret Santa if everyone knows whose getting everyone a gift?"

Wolf shrugged. "That's what Master Hand is calling it anyway, so you just better worry about getting the person you were assigned someone."

Ganondorf marched over to the list and peered down it. "Hmmph I'm suppose to get something for that pathetic earthbound blond whelp" he then chuckled some. "Well I did spare his life a few days back so I suppose that could count."

"Yeah a think again" Wario yelled out.

"Well it's far better then any trinket someone could give me" Ganondorf looked at the list and grunted. "You have got to be kidding me" he muttered to himself.

_Yes it seemed that fate had determined that Ganondorf would be forced to receive a present from a person he detested deeply. Someone he perhaps disliked more then even the Hyrulian pair he was aching to incinerate: Princess Peach._

_Of course by this point the Royal ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom had also heard the news. As she was shown discussing it with a pair a few floors above the main hall, where Ganondorf was still regretting ever setting foot in a room with a Christmas tree in it..._

"So you guys know any good gifts to get him?" Peach asked Link and Zelda

The Hyrulian pair blinked a few times, starring at her awkwardly Link finally broke the silence. "You're... kidding right?"

Peach shook her head. "No, I'm not. I really want to given Ganon a nice gift and thought since you guys are from the same world, you'd know what he'd like."

Link leaned right next to Zelda. "I don't think she's kidding" he whispered.

The Hyrulian princess sighed. "No, I don't think she is either" she whispered back. "Then again, she doesn't really know Ganon either, so she may think he's like the others."

Peach gazed over at the two confused. "Uh, may I ask what you two are whispering about?"

"Okay then we'll just have to tell her" Link whispered back, separating from Zelda before turning to Peach. "Uh Princess Peach, Ganondorf is well... how do I phrase this... evil."

Peach giggled some. "Oh I know" she said. "He always hangs around Bowser and Wario, so I know he's part of the "bad guys" group. Still, I think he deserves a nice gift, right?"

"No offense Peach but... you don't understand Ganon" Zelda said looking down sadly. "Ganondorf isn't like the other villains He doesn't have a compassionate, kind, or even understanding side. He doesn't care about the holidays."

"Wow, really?" Peach asked scratching her head. "But how can you not care about the holidays? It's the most wonderful time of the year"

"Well not to people like Ganon" Link narrowed his eyes. "And really "people" is being generous. Ganondorf is a monster in the guise of a man. All he wants is destruction and death" Link pointed at himself. "In fact, the only reason he's here is for my head."

"Well to be fair, our heads" Zelda said, smiling and lightly rubbing Link's cheek. "But there's no way he's ever going to get that."

Link looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely" he said before turning his attention once more to Peach. "I really wouldn't try spending any time picking out a gift. At most just try getting him like a 5 dollar gift card, if you have to give him anything."

Peach shook her head. "No, it has to be something special. Something near and dear from the heart" she then put her hand on her heart. "A gift that shows the true giving, loving spirit of Christmas."

"Peach that... kind of gift is out of his understanding" Zelda reached over, and lightly put her hand on Peach's shoulder. "Please, trust us okay? We've faced Ganon time and time again. There is nothing but... evil in him."

The mushroom princess thought for a second and sighed. "Thank you for the warning but I... I don't give up on people" she then reached over and hugged the two Hyrulains before pulling back. "I'm going to get him a great gift" she said, beaming a pure smile. "Something I'm sure he'll treasure forever" Peach then waved at the two before politely bowing. "Thank you so much for you time though. Bye, and Merry Christmas!" She then skipped away as the two starred at her.

"Hmmm, maybe we didn't warn her enough" Link mused.

Zelda turned to him and shook her head. "No, I know Peach. She really does believe in the good in anyone. It's really quite an admirable quality" Zelda then shivered some. "It's just... something wasted on him."

"I just hope it doesn't end up getting her wasted" Link stated. "I mean what if she actually tries talking to... him about it?"

Zelda gasped. "I... think she would try that!" The Hyrulian Princess was then shown glowing some. "We have to go save her."

The Hero of Time nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think we should try a direct confrontation. If we did, Peach might get caught in the crossfire. And you know what happens to people who get caught in that Guerdo's crossfire"

Zelda stopped glowing for a second and nodded. "True... which means we may have to at this another way..."

_As the two Hyrulians tried finding a solution to the problem, the Mushroom Princess continued asking around those who knew Ganon, but was given similar answers. Even the younger Toon Link who had less experience facing Ganon knew he was not to care for anything other then destruction and pain. Peach even tried asking the Assist Trophy Tingle, who after a long chat about various things gave a similar answer. Exhausting her Hyrulian leads, Peach decided the best course of action was to get answers from the main himself._

_Which to most would seem even more deadly then going into the middle of an inferno. to try and put the fire out._

_Still it was not a meeting that fate wouldn't allow. For merely a day after finding out about the secret Santa exchange, Ganondorf saw a figure approach him..._

As Ganondorf was shown walking down one of the hallways (scoffing angrily at the decorations along it) he then saw Princess Peach happily skip behind him.

"Grrr" Ganondorf grunted and turned to the Mushroom Princess. "It's HER" he muttered.

_Though Ganondorf despised Link and Zelda with all of his dark soul, it was a mutual loathing. Ganondorf knew that they hated him as much as he hated them, which was fine. After all Ganondorf knew that they would someday fall before his might, and until then they were nothing more then bitter enemies. It was a feeling he had with most of the other hero smashers in the mansion, though to a lesser degree. And though some tried reaching out, most knew better then to try getting close to Ganon. A lesson even the timid yet caring Lucas eventually found out the second time Ganon broke through one of his sleds._

_However, Peach wasn't like the others. She had on a few occasions opened up the invitation of friendship. one Ganondorf turned down every chance he got. Like Zelda, Ganondorf knew Peach was a princess of a rich, peaceful kingdom. The kind of "royal brat" Ganon had a natural dis-state though. It was more then that though: Her smile, her demeanor, her laugh, and even her appearance infuriated Ganon to no end. The Guerdo had no idea how someone could appear so loving and thoughtful all the time. Even the Hyrulians showed they're hatred in battle with him. But not Peach though. Ganon sometimes even wondered if someone like Peach was incapable of hate, a thought which infuriated him even more. Especially when having to look into her calm, bright blue eyes._

'Ugh that irritating woman' Ganondorf thought to himself, his fist shaking. "She better not step any closer to me' Ganondorf then saw Peach gaining speed as she skipped closer and closer to the Guerdo. 'Why that...' a various string of dark Guerdo curses passed through his mind as Ganondorf rushed forward quicker. Not being one for speed though (as Ganon's run is equivalent to most Smasher's jog) Peach was able to skip right behind him. 'Okay, that's IT!' Ganondorf stopped running and turned around.

Before he could reach for his weapon though a voice was shown beaming into his head. _'Do not even attempt to hurt Princess Peach, Ganon'_ Master Hand's booming voice was heard in the Guerdo's head. _'I assigned her to be your secret Santa for a reason. And it wasn't to ruin the holiday season by trying to hurt her' _The Image of Master Hand then floated around Ganon. _'If I even hear you touched ONE strand on her head, I will let you out of the tournament immediately No if, ands or butts. And no more chances to get the Triforce pieces. Understand?'_

"Grrrrrrrr" Ganondorf muttered looking down annoyed. 'Bad enough I couldn't kill these weaklings, but not even being able to injure them? Once I claim all the pieces of the Tri-Force, that fool will pay for trying to control me' Ganondorf thought. 'I don't even know who told him I'd try such a thing anyway. It was probably those insufferable Hyrulians, or maybe that blond scaredy-cat. Whoever it is shall pay by-'

"Uh Ganon" Peach was shown waving her hand in his face. "Are you in there?"

Ganondorf then shook his head, directing his attention to her. "What do you want, woman?" he spat out.

Peach smiled, putting her hands around her back. "Oh nothing" she then thought for a second. "Well except maybe wishing you a merry Christmas."

"Bah" Ganondorf turned away. "I care not for your idiotic human holiday."

"Well technically it's more then human" Peach pointed at herself. "I mean I celebrate it and I'm part mushroom."

"I don't care" Ganondorf sneered. "Human, vegetable, animal, bird, robot, alien... it's all the same rubbish."

Peach shook her head. "It's not rubbish" she clarified. "It's something I like to call the holiday spirit." She then leaned closer. "And I was wondering if... there was anything you wanted. You know, something that might help you appreciate Christmas better."

A dark smirk appeared on Ganon's face. "The worthless hero of time and the foolishness Hyrulian princess's head on a pair of pikes, with they're parts of the Triforce in front of said pike."

Peach blinked a few times. "Uh... well that's not really in the spirit of the holiday to... you know hurt anyone."

"So what?"! Ganondorf turned away. "I told you already I don't care for your ridiculous "Christmas" celebration" Ganon then stomped in front of her, glaring directly into her eyes. "Must I engrave it into your skull for you to get the point?"

Peach shook her head. "That won't be necessary" she said, looking at him without even a twinge of fear in her eyes. "But I really don't see why you don't. I mean, you've celebrated Christmas before right?"

Ganondorf grimaced "Feh, by "celebrate" I have been forced to see this ridiculous display year after year I live in this place" His cape twirled, pointing at the wall. "Yeah after year of stupid looking decorations, of trees being placed within the house, of idiots gossiping about what gifts they got each other, of waiting for some most likely mythological fate old fool to make they're wishes come true" he then pointed at himself. "If that's what you mean by celebrate then yes I've done that, against my will."

"I didn't mean here I meant you know... where you were growing up" Peach smiled as she imagined a young Peach dancing around a rather large hall one Christmas morning, piles of gifts around her. "I remember all the great Christmases I had back when I was young" the younger Peach then laughed happily as she was shown tightly embracing an unseen older pair who returned the embrace. "Getting so many gifts and getting to spend all the time I wanted with my family. It was all such fun" the memories then faded as she smiled brightly again. "I had so many good Christmases, but I know a lot of people don't. So while I'm here I really want to try and make sure everyone here has good Christmas memories. Maybe because theirs weren't too nice or... because it makes them feel happier, you know?"

"No, I DON'T!" Ganondorf screamed out. "And for that matter, I don't have any memories of any such holiday when I was a child" Ganondorf scoffed and looked away. "All I remember of my childhood was being molded to take cities, rule over countries, and have my power enslave everyone I came in contact with. I didn't have time, nor want any childish sentimentality" Ganon then turned away from Peach. "Something that still hasn't changed you foolish, ignorant girl."

"You... didn't have any good Christmas holidays?" Peach asked, looking down sadly. "Or... any memories of the holidays? That's just so... awful" a few tears came to her eyes as she brushed them away. "Maybe that's why you're so grouchy."

"Did you even hear what I sad?" Ganondorf roared. "I have better things to do then care about some ridiculously day most likely made to cash on people's ignorance."

Peach shook her head. "That's not what Christmas is about" she sighed. "I know a lot of people think it's just an excuse for companies to make toys and produces and sell more stock then any other time of the year" The princess then looked away a bit embarrassed "And of course there are those who celebrate the more religious aspects of it I admittedly don't know much about" She then made a fist. "That's not what I believe though. To me Christmas exists in the heart. It's a time for those who have to give so others can be happy. A time where people set aside grudges, rivalries and battles to spend time with they're fellow man, woman or child" she then put her hand on Ganon's shoulder. "Maybe no one's ever done that before Ganon. And if haven't I'm sorry. But I... promise I'm not like that."

"I don't care what you're like" Ganon was about to remove Peach's hand, but Master Hand's warning quickly flashed into his memories. "So remove yourself from my presence."

Peach shook her head. "Sorry, I can't" she said, walking a bit closer. "Not when you're still so unhappy and miserable."

"I'm unhappy and miserable because you are annoying me, vile woman" Ganondorf sputtered out.

"It's more then that" Peach simply stated. "I don't know exactly what but I want to find out" she then looked down and smiled. 'Maybe then I can find out the perfect thing to get you for Christmas' she thought before starring back at him. "Oh I know" sh snapped her fingers. "Maybe we can out shopping some, and then you can find your own true meaning of Christmas."

"I'd rather drink glass, or stick a harpoon through my skull before spending more time with you!" Ganondorf roared as she then saw Peach grabbing his hand. "Now what are you doing?"

"Making sure we spend time together" Peach cheerfully informed him.

"I can easily escape you're grip" Ganondorf then tried pulling his hand away, as Peach merely grabbed on tighter. The lord of all evil tried shaking Peach off him but to no avail. "Let go!" Peach shook her head. 'Ugh, If I try prying her off I could hurt her. Which would loose me a spot in this wretched tournament, and all that time spent hunting down those royal pains would be pointless!' Ganondorf then looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly. 'No, I need to play the waiting game. I'll just simply refuse to give into any of her pathetic ploys, and make her give up. Then she won't ever try bothering me again.' Ganon then grimaced some before taking a step closer, towering over Peach. "Very well girl, I'll take your offer" he said as energy glowed around him. "You'll soon see why it isn't wise to trifle with Ganon-"

"Yeah!" Peach cheered, lightly hugging him. "You won't regret this Ganondorf. I promise" she said with another grin before pulling him along with her.

'The only thing more irritated then being dragged is her warm attitude' Ganondorf noted. 'When this holiday is over, I swear I will find any chance I get to snap this woman's neck in two.'

_Throughout the rest of the day, Peach tried every way she could think of to try and lift Ganon's holiday spirit. First she asked for his help in decorating a little tree that was always put on the dining room of the smasher's main hall. Ganon's idea of trying to "decorate" it was breaking the ornaments Peach gave him into pieces. The princess merely chuckled at this and actually glued the pieces together and placed them on the little tree. Though it wasn't pretty it was a rather interesting look, as Peach even cut out a star made of cardboard to put on the top. It took pretty much all of Ganon's willpower not to want to crush the little tree in his hands, along with the princess working on it. Though he did admit it looked a lot better then the one in the main room. If only because he felt Christmas should be so "broken and trampled", which isn't how Peach saw the tree._

_The next activity Peach tried was helping Ganondorf bake Christmas cookies. Throughout the baking, Kirby kept going into the room and trying to lick the batter. Peach mistakenly let him lick it once, which led to him trying to eat the entire contents. After this happened with three mixing bowls, Ganon scared Kirby a way with one his dark, menacing stares. The kind that frighten small children, and most people. Except Peach: she only found them the kind to lightly scold for. After letting them bake and cool Peach offered Ganon a few of the ornament and tree shaped cookies. Chowing down on them Ganon did admit they weren't really as "putrid" as he expected they would taste. He even thought for a second about taking Peach as his own (when he "claimed" his empire) and making her his "kitchen slave" but realized that would mean spending more time with her, something he was trying to avoid doing._

_Seeing Ganondorf was still in a rather sour mood, Peach suggested trying to make some Christmas cards, addressed to all the smashers. She had already wrote everyone a card but always did like writing more, wishing them good will and peace on earth. Ganon's card offered quite different views. Most were filled with rather vulgar and distasteful words, some of which Peach didn't even know the meanings of. After a few tries of trying to get Ganon to write "nicer" cards, Peach decided to simply transcribe what he was saying onto the paper. By this point the lord of all evil had tried escaping from Peach a few times, but always was grabbed before he could run out. Ironically enough, Ganondorf cursed her persistence, not realizing that with his constant track records of failure, she was still batting a much higher average then the self proclaimed king of all darkness._

_After mailing out all the cards, Peach suggested the two should relax and try watching some TV. Though Ganondorf had no need to watch what he called the "idiot box" (something most civil minded people would agree is a proper term when referring to television), he thought it'd at least be a good chance to escape Peach's Christmas plans. No such luck as Peach cycled through a bunch of various Christmas specials that she enjoyed. The only ones Ganondorf seemed mildly interested in were ones like A Christmas Carol or how the Grinch Stole Christmas, until he saw the characters undergo some ridiculous change of heart. He stated several times seeing such "transformations" that such a "wretched" fate would not befall him. Even pointing out how half thought out and random some of the switches are. Still he found them better then Peach's "personal favorite" Christmas specials. Watching such programs as "Ziggy's Gift" and "A Muppet Family Christmas" made Ganon want to tear his eyes out, fearing the saccharine tone would drive him crazy. Though fairly engrossed in the specials Peach could sense Ganon's frustration enough to show him the Super Mario Brothers Christmas Episode. Which believe it or not amused Ganon, if only due to Bowser's bumbling (and him being told that his "series" did not have to go through such holiday festivities)._

_Thinking that they could not do anything else indoors, Peach suggested going outside for awhile to find some Christmas fun. Before they could leave though, Peach spotted a mistletoe above one of the doorways. Now though Peach was thoroughly loyal to Mario (despite Bowser's sometimes rather pathetic advances and having to deal with various other suitors throughout the years) she did love Mistletoe. Well in truth Peach loved most Christmas decorations but the idea of being able to share a physical representation of "Christmas love" really moved the princess. Enough to move Ganon actually under the Mistletoe and lightly peck him on the cheek. _

_Even in his human form, most would have to stretch to consider Ganon in any way "attractive", let alone want to physically get close to him. His entire body radiated with one of those "do not get near me" auras, that made most want to stay far away. If anything, most would find the idea of even trying to kiss him repulsive, let alone actually doing it. However the only one who was repulsed in this situation was Ganon. First off for having to indulge in another one of her holiday plans. And second, for her actually planting one on him! Unlike Bowser, Ganon had no thoughts of romantic undertones whenever he captured a princess. After all he didn't want Zelda for her body, but for the power inside her. He would go about it any way that gave her torture sure, but such thoughts were never on his mind. Which is why he tried getting Peach's actions and "holiday germs" off his mind, and his face as quickly as possible._

_Ganon's utter disgust actually deterred Peach some, but she was still planning on showing him more holiday cheer. Managing to usher Ganon in a rather large, black coat, (and herself into a small, pink one) she dragged the Guerdo outside the Mansion. Being near Christmas there was inches upon inches of snow around the entire area. Yet it wasn't deep enough to block the entrance, or to shovel out near the entrance. (Though the mansion was unlike most houses, seeing as how the vehicles the smasher used were kept underground, instead of any near by garage). Once outside Peach suggested trying to catch some falling down snowflakes, but Ganon quickly nixed the plan. Stating he had seen "enough of her tongue for several life times". For once Peach actually agreed and instead tried getting him to build a snowman, mentioning the old legend of the Snowman coming to life with just a touch of magic. Ganon was disappointed to find out that once alive the snowman didn't chase after and exterminate those it's master commanded them to get rid of. _

_Not seeing anyone around (as most who were play outside in the snow vacated to the backyard once Ganondorf walked out) Peach tried thinking of another fun Christmas activity. To her surprise Ganondorf actually suggested one: engaging in a "snowball war". Which she almost on board with, until he further described of how a "snow ball war" would go down under his watch. Peach then thought of another activity: Going around to various houses and caroling. The idea of actually having to interact with people civilly, let alone sing for them made Ganon understandably uneasy, but this was an idea Peach insisted on enough that eventually, Ganondorf found no choice but to agree with. Though Ganon faked his way through most of the songs and the ones he did remember (from the Christmas specials Peach made him watch earlier) he spat out vulgar and disturbing alternate lyrics for. By the fifth house Peach realized it was time to move onto something else, lest he say something in front of a child they'd have a long uncomfortable talk with they're parents about._

_By the time they had finished with they're caroling, Peach noticed the two were close to a mall nearby the mansion. Considering Peach always made sure to buy gifts for everyone 9regardless of who she was assigned through secret Santa to give a gift for) she had long since finished her shopping. She knew Ganon hadn't bothered shopping though and figured spending some time picking out gifts would make for a fun time. The only problem of course that around the last days of Christmas, shopping is nothing but hectic. Screaming children are everywhere, the crowds are enormous (with the parking being even more of a nightmare, for those unfortunate enough to need a car to get anywhere this time of the year), there's barley anything worth getting on the shelves, and of course people are at their nastiest and most bitter. Ganondorf actually noticed how most in the shops they looked at were filled with a sense of malice he could actually relate to, as there were many guys being dragged around by the women in control of their lives Unlike them though, the only thing that kept Ganon from punching out the princess around him was the promise he wouldn't be able to acquire the artifacts needed to conquer Hyrule, and unleash his fury and rage upon it's citizenry._

_Always being rather in tune with people's actions, Peach noticed Ganon's reaction to shopping (while managing to get him to buy a little trinket for his "secret Santa") and wanted to show him the more "giving" side of Christmas. So she dragged him around more of the various stores in the mall, this time pointing out the various men and women dressed in red hats, fake beards, and black boots. They all rang bells non stop, directing people's attention to the boxes underneath them. Peach explained they were collecting money for charity so the less fortunate could have a good Christmas. Such concepts as "less fortunate" and "having anything" annoyed Ganon, as did having to see Peach skip around and drop money into every box. He got even more annoyed when Peach suggested he do the same. This was something Ganondorf protested, and actually bring up a rather valid point: that about 1 of every 10 or 20 people actually bother with such actions. Peach tried rationalizing them as being too busy or not having the money but did admit it was sad to see so many did not want to give to those who really needed it. Unfortunately for Ganon, such a realization only made Peach give more. As Ganon watched, he recalled once hearing Wario stories from Wario at him being surrounded by charitable cases and having to give up some of his loot. And for the first time in his life, almost sympathized with the Micro Game Managing Anti-Hero._

_Charity is one thing though, as there was something else Peach tried explaining to Ganon: the concept and purpose of Santa Claus. Ganon of course had heard about him and seen variations of him running around but still didn't believe such a person existed Peach pointed out such a concept is possible (after-all in a world where plumbers eat mushrooms to stomp fire breathing turtles, while boys put on tunics and grant an implausible inventory system to combat an evil pig demon; in a mansion filled with chain smoking cloned mercenaries, anthropomorphic space heroes, elementally charged pocket monsters, and many more being watched by a giant glove; you're definition of what's real and what isn't tends to be a bit skewed) and that she herself had seen the real Santa once. The others around the mall were mostly there to entertain the children, including the one in a little workshop who asked kids what they wanted for the holidays. Peach thought this would be a good moment to ask Ganon what he wanted (thinking he had enough time to bask in some holiday warmth), but only ended up having to drag him away from the area. Why? Some kid thought it was a "good" idea to peg Ganondorf in the back of the head, with some of the good idea. Peach was able to escort him out before the kid realized how bad a situation his "good" idea would yield him._

_Earlier Peach did admit to not knowing much about the more religious aspects of Christmas. Thinking it would be a good learning experience for them both, Peach had Ganon come with her to a religious service. To not try and be blasphemous whatsoever, let's just say it was an affair Peach enjoyed and Ganon didn't. Truthfully Ganon didn't even really consider the Goddesses of Hyrule his rulers, but found their much more believable then what he saw in the sermon Then again this is the guy who still believes he will conquer Hyrule no matter how many times he losses to the hero of time, so take any of his opinions with a grain of salt._

_Seeing that it was late, Peach decided it was time to start heading home. By the time they left the mall it was already dark out. Ganon being a Guerdo of course didn't mind the dark, and neither did Peach. After-all after the sunlight goes out in Christmas time, there's all sort of holiday lights people hang outside. Peach actually led Ganon the long way home to explore all the various houses that had lights on it. Some had just a small collection of multi colored lights. Others had rather large displays, with a gigantic animatronic Frosty on the lawn, and a sleigh with 8 reindeer stationed on the roof. Peach clapped and applauded everyone who decorated though, believing at the very least a small portion of the Christmas spirit dwelled within them. While Ganon just believed such flashy lights would make it easier for someone to attack and raid they're home. Of course, the mansion itself was also fairly heavily decorated, and at night you could see literally thousands upon millions of lights strung up along all the floors. Since these were the "home lights" Peach stated they were her personal favorite, while Ganondorf just stated he was glad to finally be back, thinking he'd finally get a chance to get away from Peach._

_However after hanging up they're coats once entering and closing the front doors, Peach decided it was "now or never" to ask Ganon the question she had been waiting to ask all day._

"So... Ganondorf" Peach put her hands behind her back. "Do you know what you want for Christmas?" Ganondorf starred her her, his left eye twitching. "I mean after all we went through today, I'm sure you have some idea-"

"Oh I have an idea alright" Ganondorf then pointed his hand right in her face. "All I want from you is to... LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed out. "All day you're been feeding me pointless tripe about "good will" and about "the holiday spirit" and dragging me around the most ridiculous and irritating places."

"But... I thought you liked the mall" Peach said confused.

"That's only because there were others deafening my ear drums so you didn't have to!" Ganondorf pointed out. "You don't seem to get it, so let me spell it out for you one last time, girl: I hate Christmas, I hate the holidays, and I really, really hate YOU."

"That... that can't be though" said a stupefied Peach, thinking about the various activities they went through. "The decorating, the singing... cooking... playing outside... none of that mattered to you?"

"No!" Ganondorf yelled out. "I don't know why you thought it did. What, you think showing me around would make me suddenly love Christmas, and cheer merrily like everyone else here?" He narrowed his eyes. "How naive can you honestly be? If anything you made me hate this ridiculous time of year even more. So if you want to give me anything, either give me the other pieces of the Triforce wrapped up in one of those ridiculous green and red boxes. Or, even more importantly, give me some peace of mind and don't bother talking to me ever again!"

For the first time, Peach looked actually distressed as she was shown shivering some. "I... I don't get it" she whispered out. "I... I thought you were at least... slowly warming up to the holiday season and... spending time with others."

"The only reason I even spent time with you because I was forced to" Ganondorf pointed out. "For whatever reason, Master Hand stated attacking you in even the smallest fashion would result in my expulsion from this tournament" Ganondorf then turned away and started walking off. "And I've lived here far too long to let you ruin that for me" he muttered, before going up the stairs.

"It... it meant nothing to him?" Peach said as she continued to shiver more. "But... but I showed him every part of Christmas. The external material and... the inner love" she then fell to the ground crying some. "Everyone feels the warmth of the holidays. That time when they give... or receive.. and spend time with each other." She lightly rubbed her cheeks. "How... how can anyone be immune to that?"

Suddenly Peach recalled Zelda's words. "Ganondorf isn't like the other villains" Peach heard the Hyrulian's royal's voice in her head. "He doesn't have a compassionate, kind, or even understanding side. He doesn't care about the holidays."

"Ganondorf is a monster in the guise of a man" Now Link's words buzzed around Peach's brain. "All he wants is destruction and death" 

"I... I don't believe it. I... I don't" Peach repeated, over and over in her head.

_Though Peach has tangled with many foes throughout her life (though by "tangled" in most cases means being used as bait) she knew most had a heart. And the ones that didn't we either automatons, created beasts, or part of a collective that didn't operate on the same level of normal humans. However not only had Peach never interacted them during the holidays, she also knew Ganondorf was different. He might of been a Guerdo and a pig demon, but he wasn't the spawn of Lucifer Peach knew him to be a man. Which made it harder for her to believe that a mere man could be so cold and cruel. That he wouldn't have a shred of humanity even after experiencing the love of the holiday season. Every year Peach had been alive she would always buzz about the ending month producing the best Christmas she had ever seen. Whether it was due to being surrounded by gifts, toys, and more importantly family and friends, Peach was never dissatisfied with Christmas, or even what some would call the "Post Christmas Blues". _

_However, for the first time ever, Peach felt she had a "worst Christmas": A year in which she found someone who could actually ignore and dislike all forms of the holiday. And someone she knew couldn't feel joy or mirth at a time that was so special to her. To Peach, not being able to share the warmth of the yuletide season was the worst thing imaginable. It meant that she had "failed" the Christmas season, and Peach could think of few failures worse then that._

_Not all hope was lost on this Christmas Night though, as a figure watching Peach continue her sobbing (on a couch in the living room, near the main hall) saw his chance to "save Christmas". Or at least save the Christmas of someone who meant the world to them._

Bowser was shown walking in the living room as he lightly whistled to himself. "Uh doo de doo, getting a glass of water, doo de doo" he then turned his attention towards Peach. 'Okay, planted the perfect cover. Now time to begin my ultimate plan' he thought to himself, before gasping and looking over at the crying Peach. "Oh no, what's going on here Peach?" he asked, desperately rushing towards her. "What foul beast dare causes you to cry?"

"Oh... hi Bowser" Peach said sadly, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Hope you're having a... nice Christmas"

"Yeah, it's been pretty nice as Christmas goes" he then looked at Peach shiver some. "What about yours? Shouldn't you be jumping around in the air, counting the hours until Christmas Eve rolls around?"

"Normally but...." Peach sighed and hugged the pillow she was holding. "I... just don't know if it will be a Merry Christmas" she admitted. "I tried so hard... so hard to reach Ganondorf.. to try and fill him with the warmth of the season and... and I failed" she shook her head a few times. "I tried everything I could think of and... nothing." She then used the pillow to wipe away some tears. "I really want to help him, to make his Christmas happy but... I don't know how to do that."

"Well you could always give him what he wants" Bowser suggested.

Peach shook her head. "What he claims he wants wouldn't make him happy. Besides... even if I could get him what he asked for I... I wouldn't." Peach pushed the pillow away "I can't make someone else's Christmas miserable to make someone else's better. That's not the meaning of the holiday: It's a time where EVERYONE needs to be joyous."

"Figured you'd say that" Bowser then smoothly walked over and sat down on the couch next to her. "Luckily for you, good old Bowser has the solution you've been looking for."

Peach turned to him, looking hopeful. "R-Really?" She asked.

Bowser nodded. "Sure thing Peachy. After all, I'm your secret Santa. And the perfect gift for you is helping you find the perfect gift for Ganon, so everyone can be happy."

"Wow that's... so kind of you" Peach said tightly hugging him. "I'm glad that... you get the Christmas spirit" she whispered.

Bowser snickered to himself. 'Alright, the plan's working' he thought to himself. 'Now here comes the part where she sees how awesome and powerful I am. And drops that pathetic plumber. Then I can roast him to a fine golden brown-'

"So how are we going to find a good gift for Ganon?" Peach asked.

"And then I'll take that dinosaur and-" Bowser blinked a few times. "Oh yeah the uh... gift" He rubbed his head. "Let's see. Uh..." he thought for a second. "Well see... Ganondorf's a villain right?" Peach nodded her head. "And though he isn't as vicious or as powerful as me, I do know what he's thinking. Well... kind of, I mean I'm nowhere near the jerk he is but... you get my meaning right?"

Peach blinked a few times confused. "I... guess so" she admitted.

"Look the point I'm trying to make is that uh... you have to find the... root, ah yeah that's a good one, yeah root of his evil if you want to solve the problem".

"What do you mean by root?""

"Well let's see... I mean uh root means ground but it also means... family right? You know, family roots."

A few bells then rang in Peach's mind, making her gasp some. "Of course!" She said jumping up happily. "How could I forget something like that?" She asked herself. "Family is one of the most important things about Christmas! I bet the reason Ganon's so miserable and angry, is because he doesn't have any family to spend Christmas with?"

"Uh... yeah exactly" Bowser pointed at her. "So you should find his family and then he'll be.... you know happy, probably."

"That's brilliant Bowser" Peach then leaped off the couch. "I had no idea you were so smart"

"Well hey, you don't get to be Koopa King due to being so handsome, though I'm no slouch in that regard" Bowser then posed in front of her. "So I take it you enjoyed your gift right?"

"If it helps Ganon, then it'd be the best gift I could ever receive this year" Peach said, leaning down and lightly kissing Bowser on the nose. "Thank you thank you thank you" she said, quickly running off with a determined look in her eyes.

"Man, this Christmas rules" Bowser mused to himself. "But uh... it will be even better when I rule over... Mushroom Kingdom. Yeah, that's what I meant."

_And so it went that a few days passed, and on a Beautiful Friday morning (though there was talk of more heavy snow blowing down) Christmas rolled around. All the smashers young and old got up, bright and early and gathered around the rather large tree. There many gifts waited for them. Ones either hand picked by each other, ones given by the hands, and ones even labeled as gifts from Santa. Whether or not the Smashers believed in the later, most enjoyed opening up their gifts. Though one was quick to notice something._

"Hey, where's a Peach" Luigi, said looking around confused. "She never a misses getting up to a open gifts."

"Oh she said she was a busy with some a special project" Mario said crossing his arms. "Now are you a going to open that a gift or not?"

"Oh right" Luigi then opened the gift in his hand, which was revealed to be a rather large pizza box. "A pizza?"

"Yeah I made... I mean asked a Mona to deliver it a fresh" Wario said, holding out his hand. "That will be a 30 dollars"

Luigi turned to him. "But a pizza's only 15, 20 with a tip. And also wasn't this suppose to be your gift to a me?"

"Fine but that's a 30 dollars you still a owe me" Wario sated, as Mario simply rolled his eyes.

On another side of the room, the two waddle dees (that were decorating the tree earlier) were shown opening a giant box.

"Wow, I wonder what's in here?" The first waddle asked.

"I don't know but it's from King Dedede" The two then pulled something out of the box, revealed to be a golden wrapped statue of Dedede. "Figures" one of the waddles muttered.

"Hey it took me thirty seconds to wrap that there box" Dedede stated. "That's more work then you boys do around here" The Penguin then crossed his arm. "Besides it's more then just that"

One of the waddles tore off the wrapping, revealing the golden Dedede statue to be a chocolate deeded statue. "Wow, chocolate!" One of the waddles then gulped it down. "Good chocolate too!"

The second waddle nuzzled on it. "Wow this is good" he then smiled at King Dedede. "Thank you so much sir."

"Yeah well... I am king, and kings have to make sure they're subjects are well taken care of at least one day of the year." Dedede then turned away, smirking some. "Besides, you lot did help me get back my "gift" to that there puffball"

Kirby was shown opening a gift. "Oh boy, chocolate!" A giant brown ticking ball was shown in Kirby's hands as he ate it one gulp. "Hmm that's some" suddenly an explosion was heard, making Kirby's stomach swell up for a second, before retracting "Spicy chocolate" he said rubbing his stomach. "Thanks Dedede!" Kirby yelled out happily.

Dedede sighed and looked away. "Oh dang, looks like I didn't exterminate that there puff ball. What a shame."

"You think Dedede was actually trying to take out Kirby with that?" One of the waddles whispered.

"Can't think, eating" said the second, eating the chocolate penguin as the other waddle quickly joined him.

A few yards away, Falco was shown pointing at Fox. "See, I told you one of those packages was ticking."

Fox rolled his eyes. "No you said "someone sent us the bomb" and then pointed your finger at Wolf."

"Well... he would do it" Falco muttered.

"Hey you know we have a truce on Christmas" Wolf pointed out. "If you don't believe me, why don't you open that box and see?"

Falco saw Wolf pointing at a blue box. "Fine but I still hate you" Falco muttered as he quickly tore open a box, gasping at what was inside. "What the..." he was then shown holding up a toy cat. "What would I need this for?"

"The best gifts are the ones you give others to give as gifts" Wolf mused, smirking some. "Since that might be a useful gift to give a certain kitty you know."

Falco thought for a second and blinked. "Uh... hey I didn't forget to give anything to her. But... maybe... she'd like this as well" Falco quickly rushed out of the room.

Wolf looked over at Fox. "He does realize that all post offices around the universe are closed, right?"

Fox shrugged. "Eh, knowing him he may try flying it himself" Fox stated, as the two ace pilots actually laughed some at this.

Near the other side of the tree, Ness was shown ripping open a present as he held it up. "Alright, a snowboard!" He yelled happily. "Sledding fun but I've been wanting to hit the slopes with this baby."

"Well I'm sure you'll be hitting them in style now" Lucas said smiling some.

"Okay I already opened a few gifts" Ness then dug through a pile of presents, holding one in front of the blond Earthbound boy. "You should at least open this one"

Lucas then looked carefully at it. "This one is from..." Lucas gasped and turned away. "Uh.. think...think you c-can find another one for me to open?"

"Why?" Ness looked at it. "Oh yeah, this one was bought by Ganon" he then pointed at the tag. "Or to be accurate, Ganon and Peach" Lucas turned to him. "Which means it can't be dangerous right?"

"Well... I suppose if she helped pick it out" Lucas then opened the gift, revealing to be a small ornament and a 200 Dollar Gift Card to the Antique Hut. "W-wow this can help get a new sled" Lucas said, looking over and smiling at Ganon. "Thank you so much Ganondorf."

"Shut up" Ganondorf muttered out looking around. "I don't even know why I"m here" he blurted out.

"Hey you're here to get your gift" Master Hand said, appearing behind it. "I talked to Peach and she said she has something special for me."

"It had better be the heads of some royal pains on a pike" he then looked around and smirked some. "Or maybe I can do that myself" he said, rushing away.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Hey I said not to..." An explosion was heard in another room. "Crazy Hand, that better not be you playing with bombs again!"

"Santa gave me these bombs!" Crazy Hand was heard calling out. "Or I gave me these bombs. I forget"

"Oh for the love of" Master Hand muttered and was shown flying out of the room. On the side Ganon was heading to, Link and Zelda could be shown conversing with each other.

"So uh... want to exchange gifts now?" Link asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Zelda smiled a bit and nodded. "That sounds reasonable" she said handing him a gift. "I hope you enjoy this,Linky".

Link then opened the gift and gasped. "Wow, a whole quill's worth of silver arrows!" He cried out, holding up the arrows. "Where did you find these?"

Zelda looked around coyly. "A princess does have her ways" was all she stated.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Link said, tightly hugging her as Zelda returned the embrace. "I'll be sure to get a lot of use out of these"

"First things first" Toon Link said, walking up, and poking him in the leg. "You have to do that thing first."

"What thing?" Link asked.

"Duh" Toon Link rolled his eyes. "The thing where you open it slowly and then pull it over your head"

"Oh" Link then looked at him annoyed. "Why would I do that?"

"Pleaseeeeee?" Toon Link asked cupping his hands. Link sighed as he put the quiver of arrows down, before leaning down to slowly pick them back up. "Dodododododdodededededede" Toon Link sang out as Link brought the arrows higher "dededededededadadadadada" Link then held them over his head. "DODEDADOOOOOOOO!"

Zelda giggled some at that. "My, I have to admit that was rather amusing" she said, lightly covering her mouth with her left hand, to keep in some more giggles.

"Told you" Toon Link said before running off.

"Man, I was so immature 7 years ago" Link noted before handing a gift to Zelda. "Uh anyway here's my gift. I don't think it's nearly as good as yours but..." Zelda then opened the gift, looking at a DS cartridge in her hands. "It's Nintendo's version of our latest adventure-"

"My latest adventure!" Toon Link called out.

"Oh yes" Zelda said inspecting the Spirit Tracks Copy. "I heard a lot of good things about this, though I did hear that certain armor in the game can be rather worthless. Since they are only good for going inside one dungeon and..." Zelda then gasped. "Behind you Link!" She called out.

Link turned around and quickly took his sword, barley parrying Ganondorf's blow away. "Should of known you'd try something Ganon" Link said, looking at him irritated. "You couldn't just leave us alone for one holiday, could you?"

"You asked for it this time you Hyrulian brats" Ganon said, glaring daggers at Link. "I know it's because of you I had to deal with that idiotic annoyance of a Princess bothering me all day and making me try to feel some ridiculous holiday spirit."

"She was trying to help you Ganon" Zelda said appearing behind him, a ball of fire in her hand. "You're just proving your nothing but scum if you can't see that."

Ganondorf then turned to her. "Well soon you won't be able to see you-"

"Stop!" The three then turned to see Peach in front of them. Behind Peach was a cloaked figure with piercing white eyes who kept starring over at Ganon. "Christmas is suppose to be a time of love, not fighting."

"You" Ganondorf then pushed Zelda and Link back before looking over at Peach. "I thought you learned not to bother me anymore."

Peach shook her head. "I never give up on people Ganon. I just wanted to find the best way to help you out." Peach smiled some. "Thanks to Bowser though, I realized I''m not the person who can help you." The Mushroom princess then pointed behind her. "She is"

Ganondorf looked on confused as the figure behind Peach removed their cloak. The Guerdo gasped, starring now in utter shock. The person was revealed to a rather tall woman with pale green skin (whose color was slightly brighter then Ganon's own shade). Instead of hands, she had squid looking flaps which moved back and forth through the air, energy blazing around them (blue energy on her left side, yellow on her right). The woman wore a crystal head piece (which also spewed blue energy on her left side and yellow on her right), as well a golden bird mask. She wore a black corset, white pants and yellow boots as she stepped a few feet closer to Ganondorf. "Hello Ganon" she said in a fairly dark, yet eerily warm voice.

The darkness king actually took a step back, his eyes going wider then they were a moment before. "Twin...Rova? What are... you doing here?"

Toon Link blinked. "Wait a minute..." he gasped and pointed at Twinrova. "That's your mom, isn't it?" Toon Link laughed some. "Oh man, she's even uglier in person then I thought. Ahahahahaha-" Twinrova then moved her yellow "hand" back, knocking a stream of energy which made Toon Link tumble back some. "Ow, that wasn't cool" he muttered.

Twinrova then smiled some. "Now with that out of the way-"

"Hold on!" She then looked to see Link and Zelda in front of her. "I don't know what evil you're planning, but you're not doing it under my watch" Link threatened "You better move now or-"

"Relax Linky" Peach then appeared behind Zelda and Link, putting her hands on their shoulders. "She's not here to cause trouble" she then smiled as the masked woman. "I brought her here as a Christmas gift for Ganondorf"

Twinrova nodded some. "That's correct royal fools. I'm only here to talk with my son" she then moved past them as she was shown standing in front of Ganondorf, who still looked at her shock. "Oh come now Ganon, I taught you better then to stand motionless, whenever you are surprised by something."

Ganondorf then blinked, and shook his head a few times. "What... are you doing here?" he asked.

"Like I said before, I'm here to talk" she replied, sighing some. "You see that Princess "friend" of yours ran into me a couple days back" Twinrova quickly flash-backed on Peach wandering through one of the forests in Hyrule, coming into contact with the remains of a Guerdo village. "She had been looking for members of your family. And if you count surrogate mothers, I happen to be the only such person" She then recalled seeing Peach and the two talking. "She explained to me how she had been trying to get you in some sort of "festive" spirit, and how futile those attempts were. She thought that I might be able to reach you on that level, believing the key to this "Christmas" event being related to family."

Ganondorf turned and starred angrily at Peach, who only waved politely at him. 'That's it. Next chance I get I will KILL her' he thought. 'I don't care how long it will take me to get those Hyrulian brats, it will be worth it to see her-'

"Now now, pay attention, I'm not finished yet son" Twinrova turned his face, so he was looking at her again. "Now you may not know this, but though we never had "Christmas", we did celebrate a certain time of the year over others. A time based on unity, where those we knew gave each other gifts which gave us mirth. You want to know what that holiday was called?" She then leaned closer to Ganon. "Unitus."

"Unitus?" Ganondorf repeated, blinking a few times confused. "What does... that mean?"

"Well it was a holiday dedicated to the witches of our Guerdo village giving each other gifts to help further our own powers" she held out the blue energy in her "hand" which swirled around the top half of her body. "Mostly potions and various spells were given out, but there was one gift sought after more then any others: The gift of unity. Where witches would join together to form beings more powerful then they are separated" she then held out her right, yellowing glowing "hand" some. "It was at one of these festivals where Koume, Sorceress of Flame and Kotake, sorceress of ice first were able to merge together. And form the figure you are looking at now."

Ganondorf then scanned her up and down. "I... had no idea you learned how to combine because of... a... holiday" he was able to spit out.

"That's because I didn't want to you know" she admitted. "You see, Unitus stopped being practiced a few years before you were born. You see witches had to be in synch with each other to combine or to use other's power. And the longer our society lasted, the harder and harder it became to trust one another. Most witches who tried unifying in fact would be destroyed at impact, due to trying to combine when not in proper tune" she then squeezed her hands together. "It's one of the reasons why our tribe ended up becoming so small, and why it became one of our bylaws to only trust and gain strength by ourselves."

As if finally recovering out of a stupor, Ganondorf scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well obviously" he stated. "There is no point of trusting anyone else if you want to obtain any sort of real power."

"That's not the lesson Ganon" Twinrova put her "hand" around his shoulder, twirling him around to face the other shocked looking smasher. "The lesson is that though there are risks involved, seeking out unity will actually net you more strength" she pointed at Zelda and Link. "Why do you think you are always bested by the Hyrulians? It is because they join their power together to topple yours, not because they fight alone" she then gestured at Peach. "And though you may mock her strength, this girl's powers of unity are nothing to underestimate. It is because she trusts in others and cares for them that she doesn't fear anyone, no matter how tremendously powerful someone is" Twinrova smirked some. "Most scream in terror of us Ganon. Or run off after we display part of our power. She is the only one I've ever seen stand her ground, without trying to fight back. You may not want to admit it, but that is strength." She then motioned at the other smashers. "A strength I doubt most others have around here."

Snake rolled his eyes and looked away. "Pfft I'm not scared of some pig demon" he muttered.

"I thought getting close to him made your skin crawl" a voice was heard commenting through Snake's codec.

"Shut up Otacon" Snake muttered.

"So what?" Ganondorf then pointed over at Peach. "Are you saying I should be more like this foolish whelp?"

Twinrova shook her head. "Of course not. I still want you to conquer Hyrule and annihilate all those who stand in your way. All I'm saying is you shouldn't try to ignore the chance to grow with someone" Ice and fire then blew around the room, making most of the smashers back away. "Remember my power comes from unity, of my two halves getting along and working well with one another. It is something you can learn as well."

"Get along? With THESE people?" Ganondorf then moved his hand over to the crowd of Smashers. "What makes you think I would even try such a thing?"

"Besides just using them to increase you own power, there is an even more important reason" Twinrova closed her eyes. "See Unitus was more then just a time for joining our kind together to increase our own skills. It was one of the few times members of our tribe tried getting along with one another, besides just as a way for survival" she was then shown floating in the air, hovering around Ganon. "Even our kind cannot co-exist in darkness all the time" she whispered out. "If they do, they could loose control of they're powers due to they're anger boiling up. And I'm sure you know what happens then."

Ganondorf then thought for a second and sighed. "True" he admitted. "The idea of snapping that princess's neck is distracting me from my REAL goal" Ganon admitted.

"Then maybe you should try getting along with her and others, at least for today" Yellow and blue energy then circled the two, entrapping Ganondorf and Twinrova in a multi colored dome. "And between you and me, I know you liked spending time with her."

"Wha... what?" Ganondorf bellowed out.

"Though I am not like this "Santy Claus" and cannot see you at all times at all places, I did sense a slightly noticeable brightening in your usually raging power" Twinrvoa said, lightly tapping Ganon on the head. "Of course you won't admit it to yourself, and certainly not to anyone else, but I have a feeling the girl did end up getting to you more then you let on."

"No of... course not" Ganondorf said, his eyes flashing back to the events of a few days ago. 'And yet it's... the only time someone... ever treated me in such a way' he thought. 'A way that I... didn't... totally.... despise them for' he shivered some. 'No, I will NOT give into such sentimental garbage!'

'"You can't hide your thoughts from me, Ganon" Twinrova said, smiling some. "I heard you admit you didn't totally hate her, which is a rare feeling among our tribe. Let alone for an outsider" Twinrova smiled some. "Then again I also feel the same way. There's just something about her purity that those disgusting is also in a way... intoxicating One who you can't let consume you, yet one who you shouldn't totally ignore either."

"I suppose..." Ganondorf then directed his attention over at Peach. "Besides, if there is power in unity, she would be the one to learn it from, right?"

Twinrova nodded. "Yes. In that regard she is even more proficient then I am."

"Then... perhaps I can gain something from this holiday season after all" Ganondorf then smirked evilly "Besides if I can lower the Hyrulian's guards, it'd be all the more easier to take them out."

"That's true" she simply stated. 'Though... I have a feeling you may not end up killing them' she admitted to herself. 'And for some reason I... don't have a problem with that' The energy shield around them started to fizzle. "So don't lock yourself away this year, okay? If you can harness the power this holiday season gives, you're own strength will increase."

"I suppose it's worth... trying" Ganondorf grunted as he saw the shield break around them.

"Good then" Twinrova then floated away. "As per this "holiday" tradition, I'll be staying around for awhile."

"Who will be staying around for awhile?" Master Hand asked, floating into the room.

Toon Link snickered. "Ganon's mom" he said, narrowly avoiding being hit by a stream of fire.

"Oh, guess that's what Peach meant when she asked me to send her to Hyrule" Master Hand noted. "Very well, tis the season right?" He then shook his finger at Twinrova. "But no attacking the smashers anymore, understand?"

"If my son can abide by your ridiculous rules, so can I" Twinrova stated.

"That's right you... hey!" Master Hand cried out.

Peach was then shown skipping over to Ganon. "So how did you enjoy your gift Ganon?" Peach asked.

The lord of all evil turned, starring at her for awhile. As if organizing all of his feelings, he finally sighed and looked away. "It's no pieces of the Triforce but... it's actually an almost acceptable substitute" he admitted. "And... about what I said earlier...."

"Awww" Peach then tightly hugged him. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"What?! I" Ganondorf looked confused. "I wasn't going to apologize, woman!"

"Maybe not with your voice, but you were with your heart" Peach said, grinning wide. "And that's good enough for me."

"Ugh, all I was going to say is... that perhaps there is some point in these... holiday festivals. And the... spirit of this season" Ganondorf glared around. "Provided it's power gives me the strength needed to crush all those who oppose me!" He bellowed.

Peach chuckled some. "You'll find the true Christmas spirit is even stronger then that" she said letting go of him. "It's a feeling that will fill you warmth the entire year, and burn brightest when you give people-"

"You better not say joy or happiness or any other such ridiculous thing" Ganondorf firmly stated.

'Not now anyway' Peach quickly thought. "Well I'm sure we could find something festive you would enjoy doing" she held out her hand. "If you want, anyway. I'm really sorry for dragging you around before, it's just that-"

"Forget it" Ganondorf stated. "I've dragged away enough people to know there is always a purpose for such actions. As for your offer well... since this isn't the time to stab the swordsman in the gut, I have nothing better to do" he admitted, before grabbing Peach's hand, shocking most of those in the room.

"Good then" Peach said waving at the others. "Hope you all have a merry Christmas everyone. I'll see you all later. I hope you all get what you want today" she said before skipping away, Ganon following beneath her. 'I know I sure did' she thought. 'If even the most evil and dark ruler can be touched by the Christmas season then... it's power is greater then I could ever hope for'.

Everyone watched Ganon and Peach leave the room, starring in shock.

"Uh... shouldn't we try to go after her a Mario?" Luigi asked.

Mario shook his head. "No. Believe me, I'd know if Peach was in danger and... I do not a think this is one of those times."

Though most were able to eventually get back to exchanging gifts with each other, the Hyrulian Princess and elder hero could simply only stare at the doorway Ganondorf and Peach exited out of, they're mouths agape.

"You... saw that right?" Link finally asked.

"...Uh-huh" Zelda meekly replied.

"Is it... alright my brain is jumbled enough to want to shut down?"

"I would think so" Zelda responded. 'Though I suppose if there was any possible way of... reaching him, Peach would be the one to do it' she thought. 'It's just hard to believe she... she did'

_Such notions of Ganon's heart growing three larger or him running around, suddenly yelling out his love of the Christmas season are rubbish After all he is a Dark Guerdo, a being still fueled with hate and anger. And yet, there was the slightest chink in his armor. From then on he actually tried celebrating the holiday season whenever it rolled around, hoping to feel its' power, and though he would never admit it, his warmth. He also admitted Peach to being one of the few people in the mansion he actually tolerated, finally realizing why someone like Bowser would carry such a large torch for her. Ganon also formed a closer relationship with his surrogate mother, Twinrova, who was actually happy her "son" found something to actually care about. _

_Proving once and for all that even the darkest of souls on the holiday can come around. It may take a lot of effort, and it definitely won't be all at once. but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. After all the spirit of Christmas is giving to those who don't have anything to give. Even if that just means giving them a reason to care._

_Which meant that this Holiday tale had finally come to_

_**THE END!**_

Well that's it of this Christmas story. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review it, and hopefully those in charge of the contests, vote this as the best story in show. You don't' have to but... I'd really like it if you did. And if you don't well... hope that whoever winds up getting the prize enjoyed it as much as I would. Whoever wins and... whatever said prize ended up being.


End file.
